


Negotiations

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal takes some convincing. But Jayne knows how to negotiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

“No.”

“Huh?”

Jayne had sidled up to where Mal was lying on his side, threading his arm between the captain’s neck and the bed, pressing chest to shoulder blade.

“You heard me. Know what you’re anglin’ for an’ the answer is ‘no’.”

Undeterred, Jayne started to massage the Mal’s lower back with firm kneads. Mal felt the heat from Jayne’s skin warming his own and light breath on the back of his neck.

“Jayne. Big day tomorrow. Do me a favor an’ give it a rest.”

Two fingers slipped beneath the elastic waist of Mal's sleep pants, the calloused fingertips tracing lazy circles on his hip.

When the captain didn’t respond, Jayne let him go and rolled over onto his back.

“Gorramnit Mal, what’s the point o’ sharing a bunk an’ ‘Nara givin’ me dirty looks if we ain’t gonna be doin’ it all the time?”

Mal was glad his head was turned on the pillow so Jayne couldn’t see him smile at that one.

Jayne sighed audibly. _Now that would be downright pitiful_, Mal thought, _if he weren’t so bad at fakin’ it._

After a long silence, Jayne said: “Listen, Mal. I’ll suck ya off afterwards if ya want.”

Mal’s eyes opened instantly. He turned to look at Jayne, trying to gauge his seriousness.

The merc, for his part, tried to underscore the sincerity of his offer with a series of long, slow strokes of his tongue along Mal’s shoulder.

Mal shivered under the wet heat. Between Jayne's mouth moving up to his neck, and then teeth closing over his earlobe, part of him was suddenly showing a great deal more interest in the proceedings.

“Before.”

Jayne’s eyes met his and there was assent in them. But when the merc moved down and situated himself between his legs Mal felt compelled to stop him.

“Wait—you gonna make such a big show o’ how _nán yi zhì xìn de_ horrible you think it is it ain’t gonna be worth it?”

“Oh,” said Jayne assuredly, “it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
